


Anybody Else But You

by carrionkid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: I'm really gay and bitter abt the fact that Aaron and Eric barely ever are affectionate with each other and 7x08 destroyed me so I wrote this really fluffy piece about Eric proposing to Aaron because he can. This takes place after 7x08.--Eric pats the kitchen counter, “Jump up, I’ll get you cleaned up.”“I’m fine.” Aaron’s still shaking but he smiles, just to try to keep Eric calm. Eric crosses his arms and gives Aaron The Look, the one that says, ‘I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re lying.’





	

Eric pats the kitchen counter, “Jump up, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” Aaron’s still shaking but he smiles, just to try to keep Eric calm. Eric crosses his arms and gives Aaron The Look, the one that says, ‘I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re lying.’

 

“Really, I’m fine.” Aaron runs his hands down Eric’s arms, stopping at his hands where he laces their fingers together.

 

“Please, for me?” Eric looks at him again, eyes wet with tears, and Aaron can feel his resolve fading. Aaron nods and sits up on the countertop. Eric opens the drawer they’ve turned into the Emergency Kit. He pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a wad of gauze, then unscrews the cap and pours some alcohol on the gauze.

 

“This is gonna sting,” he offers an apologetic smile as he brings the gauze up to Aaron’s face. He dabs it gently against the dried blood on Aaron’s cheek. The other man flinches slightly but corrects as soon as it happens, still trying to look semi-composed. 

 

“Eric, are you okay?” 

 

Eric keeps wiping away dried blood; Aaron reaches up and grabs his wrist, just gently enough to still his hand.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Why are you asking me that?” Eric wipes away tears with his free hand; he makes a sound somewhere between laughing and choking then continues, “You were just beaten half to death and you wanna know if  _ I’m  _ okay?”

 

“Of course I wanna know, I always wanna know if you’re okay. You’re my everything.” Aaron’s voice cracks towards the end of the statement and he realizes, oh god, he’s crying too, “You’re my  _ everything,  _ and I almost lost you.” 

 

Eric stops bothering to wipe the tears away when he says, “Just let me take care of you for once, babe. You’re always taking care of me.”

 

Aaron grins, “And I always will be. Because I love you.”

 

Eric bounces up on his tiptoes and kisses Aaron gently, “And I love you. That’s why I’m gonna fix you up.” He wipes away the rest of the blood, then rummages through the drawer again to find some bandaids. 

 

He presses a butterfly bandage to a cut on Aaron’s cheek, then looks into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Let’s get married.”

 

“What?!” Aaron’s eyes get wide, but he’s grinning at the idea.

 

“Let’s get married. Society as we know it has completely collapsed, who’s gonna stop us?” Eric cups Aaron’s cheeks, brushing his thumbs against the other man’s skin, trying to avoid bruises.

 

“I can’t believe it took a literal  _ apocalypse  _ in order for us to get married,” Aaron laughs.

 

“I wanna be able to call you my husband.” Eric stops to kiss Aaron, then adds on, “Not boyfriend, not partner. Husband.” 

 

“Well, I guess ‘Aaron Raleigh’ sounds pretty nice.” Aaron leans forward, bumping the tips of their noses together, then he presses his forehead against Eric’s.

 

Eric closes his eyes and speaks in a whisper, “I’m serious. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

 

“I don’t either.”

 

“Rick’s gonna come back, he’s gonna have a plan. You’re gonna help him kill Negan, then you’re gonna come home to me, and we’re gonna get married.” 

 

Aaron wraps his arms around Eric’s waist as he whispers, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Eric laughs slightly, “I can picture it now. It’s gonna be beautiful. Rick’ll be crying before we can even start the ceremony.” 

 

“I’ll look for some rings on the next run,” Aaron rubs small circles on Eric’s back, “The jewelry stores are probably untouched. Then it’ll be official.”

 

“Are you gonna get an engagement ring too?” 

 

“I’ll get you as many rings as you want.”


End file.
